White Flag
by EmeraldDream1
Summary: HG one shot songfic to Dido's "White Flag". Ginny accidentally tells Harry that she loves him.


A/N:  Hey everybody!  Here's a short little one-shot and my first attempt at songfic.  When I heard Dido's "White Flag" I thought that it would be great in an H/G fic, so here it is.  I hope you like it!

White Flag

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
Or tell you that

I didn't mean to say it, I swear.  You just looked so adorable after Quidditch practice with your dark hair ruffled from the wind and the gold and scarlet robes hanging loosely from your shoulders.  And you were laughing.  Really and truly laughing for the first time in months, since Sirius…You said something about how it was amazing that Ron could be so good at Quidditch strategies when he was so clueless about girls and I laughed and said that I loved you.  I didn't realize that it had slipped out until you stopped mid-laugh and turned to look at me, eyes wide.

  
_But if I didn't say it  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?_

It's amazing really, that after all those years knowing you, loving you, that it took that long for me to actually say the words.  As you stumbled for a response and looked desperately around you, I couldn't hold back a slight smile.  I'd said it.  The three words that I'd been waiting to say for years.  And as mortified as I knew I would be soon, for the moment, I was happy.  
  
_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were  
  
_

"Er…Harry." 

You stilled at the touch of my hand on your arm.  

I didn't know what to say.  What does one say after they accidentally admit that they love someone?  I wanted to reassure you that our friendship wouldn't change, but I couldn't be sure of that myself.  I didn't want it to be awkward between us and I didn't want to act like I had years ago, like a blushing and simpering young girl.  I don't want to make your life worse.  You already have enough to deal with.  

I could tell you that I didn't mean it, but that would be a lie.

  
_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

Taking a deep breath, I started to speak.  I dropped my hand and avoided your eyes.  I looked at your shoulder instead.  I thought it might make this easier.  You were looking at the ground with an uncertain frown on your face.

"Harry, I really didn't mean for that to…well, I didn't mean to say it."  You nodded, mumbled what sounded like an "okay", and pushed at the grass with your shoe.

"Which isn't to say," I continued softly, "That I didn't mean it."

Your foot stopped moving and you looked up and met my eyes.

  
_There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

An inquiring look lingered in your vibrant emerald gaze.  Apparently I hadn't been as clear as I thought.  I pushed all of the doubts to the back of my mind – the ones that said that if I did this there was no way that you and I could ever be friends again, that I'd miss out on hugging you after we'd won a match, laughing at your awkward jokes, plotting with you on how to get Ron and Hermione together, making you smile, and helping you forget – and I steeled myself to tell the truth.  Whole and complete and un-take-back-able.

"Erm…I mean that…I guess I'm trying to tell you that…well, I love you."  
  
_I know I left too much mess  
And destruction to come back again_

I knew that you didn't love me and I'd accepted that.  After all, I was just Ron's little sister, a girl that had been possessed by an evil dark lord and almost killed loads of people and a cat.  I had dismal grades in Potions and History of Magic and my bright red hair was a horridly shocking contrast to my pale skin.  You wouldn't want me.  In first year alone I caused you immense amounts of embarrassment and almost got you killed.  I was surprised that we were even friends.

You stayed silent and I couldn't help but feel that I'd made a mistake. 

_And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again_

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore.  I just, well, it slipped out and I thought that you should know.  Because people do, love you I mean."

I bit my lip and waited for any kind of response.  You looked like you were trying to work out a rather difficult problem as you looked back towards the pitch.  It was like you were searching for something. 

  
_And if you live by the rules of "It's over"  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

I started to walk away, but you yelled my name as you caught my hand and pulled me back.  Your hand was warm in mine and you didn't let go.

"But I thought you were…I mean Hermione said you were over me."  
  
_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

I tried to keep myself from fainting at the suggestion behind that statement.  That for some reason you might care whether or not I _was_ over you.  Your green eyes were questioning, but I didn't know what to say.  I looked down at our intertwined hands and you quickly let go and ran your hand through your hair.  You looked nervous.    
  
_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
Oh what was there  
Will be there still_

You couldn't possibly…fancy me?  Could you?

  
_I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on_

"Well," I said, licking my suddenly chapped lips, "I may have said something like that to Hermione..." You frowned and looked as if you had a sudden desire to leave.  "…but that doesn't mean that it was true.  Besides, I believe I used the words 'gave up' not 'got over'." 

"There's a difference?" you asked softly.

  
_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
_

"Merlin, and you think Ron is clueless!"  I couldn't help but chuckle lightly, even though it felt like a decidedly inappropriate timing.

"Harry," I said slowly as I took a step closer to you, "There is a very significant difference."

You looked uncomfortable about my closeness to you, but I didn't miss your eyes darting down to my lips.  I smiled.

_There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
_

I reached up with my right hand and put it on your neck, hoping that I'd read the signs right and praying that I wasn't making the biggest mistake of my life.  My hands, of their own volition, wove themselves in your short hair and I grin at the mesmerized look on your face.  Now or never.  I stood on my tip-toes and pulled your head down until our lips met in a sweet, sudden, and all too quick kiss.  I felt you starting to kiss me back before I pulled away.

I dazedly stepped back, wondering if this hazy feeling was normal.  I never felt it with Michael.  

"So, this significant difference…" you started.  

All I could think about was the difference between previous kisses and what I had just experienced.  It was just a normal kiss.  Why did it feel like so much more?    

"…will the kissing be a permanent feature?" I looked up.  You had a lazy grin on your face and a look in your green eyes as if you have just figured out something extremely important.  

I was confused by your sudden cockiness and trying desperately to keep my cheeks from blushing any more that they were already.  Apparently the fact that I loved you finally sunk in.  

"You know," I said jokingly in response to what I thought was teasing, "Ron'll pummel you if he finds out that you plan on using me as your snogging partner." 

"Well, what would he do if I said I plan on loving you?" 

You gently tucked a wayward piece of hair behind my ear as I struggled for words.  Finally the words, "Who cares?" slipped out of my mouth and I matched your grin as our lips met for a second time.

  
_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
_FIN

  
A/N:  Please review!  I want to hear what you think!


End file.
